This invention relates to carrying bags, specifically to carrying bags that have straps with a multimode capability.
There exists many strap apparatuses that convert single strap bags to backpacks, or have multimode capabilities. U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,884, Dual Strap System for Conversion of Bags to Backpacks, presents an invention that has a backpack mode that appears to be similar to the backpack mode of my invention. A comparison between the two inventions however yields the other invention's deficiencies. First, their invention does not have a single-strap mode; the user detaches the snap hooks on the single strap that comes with the bag and then attaches the invention to the bag with its own snap hooks. This is much less convenient than my invention. A greater limitation of this other invention is in the way in which it hangs. Since the invention's strap apparatus is attached to the top of the bag, the bag will likely hang below the waist; it will prove quite uncomfortable and thoroughly impractical if worn for any length of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,493, Multi-Way Bag, has at least six different modes, including a single-strap mode and a backpack mode. However, to convert from one mode to another, the strap needs to be detached from the bag and then reattached in a different way. Furthermore, the many guides, connectors and slits make the appearance of the bag less than desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,932, Convertible Bag, has both a single-strap mode and a backpack mode. However, the mechanisms for conversion are rather complex; furthermore if the bag is in a horizontal state when in the backpack mode, then it must be rotated to a vertical state in the conversion to single-strap mode. This is an undesirable feature for many types of bags, especially purses. Finally, the bag itself has hidden compartments that hold the strap, so it is expensive to produce and does not apply to existing bag designs without significant modifications to the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,332, Multimode Traveling Bag, has a single-strap mode, a backpack mode, and an over-the-head mode. However it has an entirely different implementation than my invention. It uses a single length of strap, rather than my invention, which uses either a strap in the shape of a closed loop, or two independent straps. Furthermore, it does not apply to bags that open at the top, as is the case of many traveling bags and the majority of purses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,652, Convertible Backpack, is a bag with a single strap attached by snap-hooks. To convert from one mode to another, either the hooks must be detached and then reattached in a different way; or the bag, if it hangs horizontally in the backpack mode, will then hang vertically in the single-strap mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,881, Convertible Backpack/Shoulder Bag, has a single strap with a zipper along the length of the strap. When the bag is worn in the single-strap mode, the zipper is closed presenting a single strap. To convert to the backpack mode, the zipper is opened, revealing two straps. Although this is a fine approach to the multimode problem, it appears only to apply to bags that are narrower at the top than at the bottom, limiting its use.
Patent application 20070175940, Multiple Configuration Strap Apparatus for Briefcases and other Carrying Bags, by the present inventor, has similar features to the current invention. The strap apparatus is constructed out of a single closed loop, and converts from the single strap mode to the backpack mode without detaching the strap from the bag. However the strap apparatus is attached the bag only the top, and therefore causes the bag to fall lower than the current invention on the users back. Furthermore, it does not accommodate shoulder pads easily.
Eagle Creek used to sell Convertabrief, a bag similar to a briefcase with backpack straps hidden in a pocket. To convert from a single-strap mode to the backpack mode, the hidden straps would be removed from the hidden compartment and reattached using snap hooks. They now sell a product Convertabrief ES, which has these featured and also has additional features like wheels and extendable handles. It is an attractive item for the traveler, but like most of the other inventions with multimode strap capabilities it is difficult to reconfigure.
In the commercial market, Beijobags has a purse/backpack product. According to their website, model Twice as Nice (06287) does convert from a bag to a backpack without having to detach the straps. However their design is not appropriate for briefcases. Furthermore, when held in the purse mode, the straps cross from front/right to back/left and front/left to back/right—not a desirable feature.
My invention has advantages that these other inventions do not have. It is the easiest of all the inventions for switching from one mode to another. It may be added to almost any bag's design and does not detract from the appearance of the bag. Its general nature allows the bag designer to customize the bag's components to meet various feature/price points. It is also the only invention that has the dual-strap mode.